A Look Into The Life of Daisuke Motomiya
by DigiDiva Dai
Summary: short lil thing that i wrote last night.. Yaoi,yuri, Kensuke,Takori, Hiyako, yamachi


A Look Into The Unique, Umm, Weird Life Of Daisuke Motomiya  
  
To my love, Kiree Tenshi, and my best friend (whether she knows it or not) Miss Kaizer If Ya Nasty.   
  
Note: Believe it or not, Dai is actually one of my favorite characters.  
  
  
It was my first day of soccer practice. The coach had told us to change into old play clothes for it. So for the first time, I went into the locker room. As soon as I went in I almost passed out. The smell of feet was overpowering. I shook the stench off the best that I could and changed into an old pair of blue jeans and a faded old t-shirt.  
  
The coach was a nice guy. A little over enthusiastic though. He joked around a lot with us. He was pretty strict when it came to the actual practice. Nothing that I couldn't handle. After practice I ran home. I had to use up the rest of the sugar rush that I was on.  
  
That was a long time ago. It was about eight years ago, actually. I'm fifteen years old now. I guess I've changed a lot. My tastes have definately changed. When I was seven years old I would refuse to try any new foods. Now, I crave a change once a week. Which explained why I was making a peanut butter and tunafish sandwich right now. It was definately new. While we're on the subject of new things, I'd like to mention my trip. I just had my birthday so my parents gave me a trip. To Atlanta,Georgia (A/N:The only cool place I have ever been ^^'). It's for two weeks. A new place, a new experience, and a new person to meet on the way! If you're wondering why I was remincising earlier, It's because I felt like it.  
  
The phone just rang. I guess I should answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Dai!"  
"Hey Miya!"  
"Whatcha doin'?"  
"Just making a sandwich."  
"That's cool. Nervous 'bout tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow?"  
"Nevermind."  
"Ok" I say and switch the phone to speaker phone. I'll go back to my sandwich now. I hit the 'ON' buton for the radio. Teen-age Wolves, of course. It's a good thing Jun's not here.  
"So waht kind of sandwic are you making anyway?"  
"I'm not making a sandwich."  
"But you just said-"  
"I'm eating one."  
"Fine, what kind of-"  
"Peanut butter and tunafish."  
"Ok, that's just nasty. And it's rude to cut people off."  
"Sorry Miya, and it's not really that bad. You should try it.:  
"Ugh. No thanks!"  
"Whatever. What's been going on lately?"  
"Nothing really, but I have a date with Kari today."  
"That's great!"  
"Oh Dai, I gotta go! Kari's early! Bye!"  
"Bye." I turn the phone of and turn the radio all the way up. "Lady Marmalade" is on. Damn, I love this song!  
  
As you can tell, Miyako has a date with Hikari. Are you wondering why? Well, it's because the digidestined all seem to be bisexual or homosexual. Personally, I'm bi. Strangely enough, we're all dating each other. I mean take Miya and Kari, they're dating. Takeru and Iori are dating, and Yama and Tai are dating. We're all paired off. Even I am. Yeah, you're probably thinking. 'Oh my god! It's a miracle! But who would want to date Dai?' I asked myself the same question when Ken asked me out. You heard me. Ken, as in Ken Ichijouji. Now that's definately a miracle, huh?  
  
I look over at the clock as I turn the radio down. It's 4:37 PM. I think I'll check my mail.  
  
Let's see, hmm three new e-mails. One from Willis, one from Sarah, and one from Dani. Ok, first one!  
  
Dai,  
Hey! long time no see! how come you never e-mail me NEmore? How are things in Japan? everyone good? hope so! Maybe I'll come and visit soon.  
~Willis  
  
I trashed that one with out even thinking about it. Willis and I were having a fight. He said I was feminine. The stupid idiot.  
  
hey Dais,  
Wazup? I'm sending you a story that you might like. Tell me what you think,Kai?  
Love,   
Sarah  
  
I read the story over and typed a quick reply.  
  
Hi Sarah,  
The story was great, Thanks!  
  
See ya soon,  
Dais  
  
Then I opened Dani's e-mail. It had a couple of e-bay things attached to it.  
  
Hey Dai!  
So Dai, what's up? Anything new? Things here have be  
  
It cut off right there. Hey! My computer froze! Lousy peice of junk!  
____________________________________________________________  
  
The next day my alarm clock woke me up in the middle of a strange dream. Takeru, The Kaizer, Sirius Black, Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter were arguing about who had the better insult. I didn't get to see who won.   
  
I popped some bubble gum in my mouth and got dressed. Yum, grape bubblegum. I grabbed my bag and headed to school.  
  
On the way there I met up with Miyako who babbled on for ten minutes about her date. Finally, we reached the school.  
  
During Science class, I occupied myself by chewing a new piece of gum and blowing bubbles. I was about to snap a rather large bubble back into my mouth when the intercom came on. The bubble missed my mouth. Ken-chan found this highly amusing. I'm pretty sure I got most of the gum off of my face. Anyway, the principal announced over the intercom or P.A.System, or whatever you call it, that today was picture day.  
  
Wait, did he just say... Oh Shit! I completely forgot! Oh well, it doesn't really matter.  
  
In History class we were called to get our pictures taken. Takeru pulled me aside.  
  
"Dai, you have a large wad of purple bubble gum in your hair."  
  
"I do?" I felt around in my hair. He was right. "Hey! I do!" I panicked for exactly 36 seconds. "I think I'll leave it there. I'll be unique. Who knows? I might even start a new fashion trend."  
  
"Unique? I think you mean weird." Takeru said and dragged us back into line.  
  
After school (and photos) we (the digidestined) met in the courtyard.  
  
"Dai, you have gum in your hair." Hikari pointed out.  
"I know" I smiled.  
"Dai, you're extremely unique."Iori said.  
"You mean weird. I'm extremely weird."I replied.Then I told them about my trip. As soon as school was out I was off to America for two glorious weeks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Well, this is done. See you at the trip! 


End file.
